


Echoes

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Fragments - Alternate Universe short stories [3]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Family, Fan Characters, General fiction, Literature, Original Character(s), Romance, Shipping, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: A collection of short stories which follow the lives and family of Joris and Alys in an alternate universe.





	1. Resonance

The cool glass was like an aspirin to the throbbing headache which woke her with a furious pounding against the inside of her cranium. Alys kept her eyes closed as she leaned against the window, her blanket still partially cast over herself while a pillow was held firmly against her stomach. She woke up a little while ago but the moment she sat up to look outside and guess the time, nausea pounced her like some hungry beast… just like it did the morning before.

She listened to the pouring of the rain outside and took in the pleasant smells of damp earth to try and soothe herself and the nausea she was enduring but she knew she couldn’t remain in bed for much longer and hope the cool glass of the window would mend her; things needed to be done, like chores. The inn had plenty of them and she also had some paperwork work which needed her attention. 

Alys heaved herself out of the comfort of her bed to get ready for the day before dragging herself about to get dressed and decent. It was very early in the morning from what she could tell; the inn was too quiet which indicated her brothers were still soundly asleep and wouldn’t wake up for a while longer. Good… she wouldn’t be able to endure the morning rush feeling like she did; she would have some peace and quiet to try and feel better before she would worry others.

Her steps were slow but quiet as she made her way downstairs, her tread careful as she still felt dizzy from whatever was ailing her. She passed the rooms of her brothers with utmost caution to let them sleep, if they were still asleep, before she continued on downstairs to the public area of the inn. The space was empty from what she could see from the top of the stairs before she descended a few steps, her eyes searching for any signs of life until she found it behind the bar counter.

“Good morning, Alibert,” she said softly to not raise her voice and smiled for the large Enutrof when he looked her way and rose a hand to greet her. His audible good morning wishes remained unspoken however when Alys suddenly lost her footing with a wave of nausea and slid down a few steps. Her fingers grasped with a frantic panicked grabbing for the railing of the stairs to prevent herself from falling any further and clung onto the long piece of wood while her heels pushed down onto the wooden steps, a frightened pant escaping her.

“Are you alright, piwi?”

Alibert looked concerned and surprised at the same time by the unexpected stumble before his large eyes wandered up and down the Eliatrope after she stabilized herself with the aid of the railing, noticing the bewilderment she was experiencing yet she showed a smile through it all.

“I honestly need to mind my step,” she said with an apologetic tone tied to her voice before she reluctantly released the railing and took the remaining steps down to slowly make her way over towards the innkeeper, a hint of embarrassment present in her doing.

Alibert nodded with a thoughtful hum while he observed her to make absolute certain the stumble didn’t cause any harm. It had been a few months since the incident with the Eliatrope Dofus and the Zinit yet very often it felt like it had only been a few days. His Eliatrope children had their ups and downs ever since the whole ordeal but it hadn’t escaped his attention that Alys wasn’t feeling all that well for the last few days and it made him wonder if it was a moment of sickness or if the past events had anything to do with it. She had been working hard, mostly dealing with diplomatic matters which needed to be tended to after all that happened. Was the stress getting to her? Did she eat and sleep enough?

He reached out to her to lay a large hand against her forehead and the pale blond locks of hair when she leaned over the counter to search for an apron, catching the Eliatrope by surprise though she stood still to let him check her temperature while she peered at him from under his hand with large eyes. “You haven’t caught something, have you?” he asked after taking his hand away; she was a little warm to the touch but nothing which could be considered a fever.

“Alibert…” She gave him a tired smile with a light blush before she sighed through her nose and brought herself up on her toes to lean further over the counter and place a peck against one of his cheeks. ”I’m fine,” she assured him,” we all get sick once in awhile and if I indeed caught something then it isn’t the end of the world.”

Alibert lightly touched his cheek before he chuckled and picked up another mug to clean it, his long mustache swaying with the shaking of his head,” you’ll sing a different tune when you lay in bed and have to endure Chibi’s home-made Soup of Healing.” Some very salty hot water with raw but whole unpeeled vegetables and fruits along with cracked eggs, pieces of bread, raw meat and tea leafs; he shuddered at the thought and taste, no matter that Chibi meant well the last time Alibert was sick and the boy decided to care for him along with his draconic brother.

Alys chuckled at the sour face Alibert pulled though the pleasant sound died off when she noticed something had caught Alibert’s attention. She glanced back over a shoulder towards the open doors of the Crunchy Gobball to see what managed to pique the innkeeper’s interest, the rain outside dripping off the roof of the patio and onto the heavy cloak of a visitor which stood in the doorway. The visitor wore a familiar attire, no matter soaked; a messenger.

He remained on the doorsteps to not bring the rain and mud inside before he took off the large hat he wore to politely bow,” I have a message for the Eliatrope representative, if they are present in this facility.”

A quiet glance was exchanged between Alys and Alibert before Alys stepped forward to make her presence know,” they are.” She patiently waited for the messenger to relay whatever message he was sent to deliver, watching him search for something in the bag he carried before he handed over a rolled up parchment which was sealed with a blue ribbon and a wax seal. A very familiar wax seal.

“Why don’t you come in for a moment, friend?” Alibert asked after Alys took the scroll,” get out of the rain for a while?”

“Thank you, sir but I have to be on my way; messages won’t deliver themselves. Until next we meet. Ma’am.” He respectfully tipped his hat for the female Eliatrope before turning on a heel to move onto the next recipient, the rain not slowing him down or making him hesitate to continue his venture.

Alys looked at the wax seal while the weight of the scroll told her that something was wrapped up within the parchment, taking in the familiar winged insignia before she broke the seal and carefully unrolled the piece of paper to catch a narrow glass vial in her other hand. A recall potion. “It is a summon,” she said to not keep Alibert in the dark,” from Bonta.”

Alibert’s expression darkened a little as he observed Alys divide her attention between the letter and the vial, finding the sight a little too familiar for his taste. The last time she received in a summon in a similar fashion was when Sadida called for her. He nearly lost three of his children then and one of them was still missing. It was a mess which had been difficult to clean up although all involved did try to put it behind them the best they could and moved on. “Are you well enough to answer it?” he asked while placing down the tankard he was drying before tossing the towel over his shoulder, his eyes remaining on the female Eliatrope to read her reaction.

The surprised look in her eyes and the arching of her brows told the old Enutrof enough though the expression let up fairly quickly to make way for a small smile. “I am,” she softly said before her eyes returned to the contents of letter,” it is a summon from the Syndicate, Master Hersh in particular, which mostly means paperwork; nothing all too straining though the potion does hint that they request for my immediate presence. Can you inform the boys that I’ve headed out?”

“You won’t take Yugo with you?”

“For paperwork…?” she asked with a faint chuckle and shook her head,” I’ll spare him the boredom.” She checked herself to make certain she was decent enough to meet with the elderly scholar before uncorking the vial, though hesitated for a moment as the smell and orange color of the alchemical brew made her stomach turn. This was not going to be a pleasant trip to Bonta… “I’ll send a message if the Syndicate requires my presence for longer than two days.”

Alibert solemnly nodded as he knew he couldn’t stop her from going or her change her mind; this was what she did, the path she had chosen to be of service to her people. No matter unwell, she would go. “Do be careful, piwi,” he said with a more chipper tone and a warmer smile, not wishing to discourage her or send her off on a bad note. He trusted her well enough to do what was right and to look after herself, along with the relieving fact that she had several allies in Bonta she could count on.

She smiled in response before she drank the contents of the vial, her chest swelling with the growing excitement of going to Bonta; she had been wanting to go there. The nausea hit her fairly hard when the room she stood in began to dematerialize around her in response to the recall potion’s magic before the transporting effects pulled her body and mind through several different ethereal plains in what was but a blink of an eye. 

The moment the world around her returned and gave her solid ground underneath her feet rather than feeling like she was stretched and bent to her limits, she clasped a hand over her mouth and tightly clenched her eyes shut to swallow down the urge to throw up. She stumbled a little after having appeared in the location the recall potion was tied to before she slumped against the nearest wall and took a deep shaking breath through the narrow gaps between her fingers.

She recognized the room she was in after forcing herself to focus and become aware of her surroundings. It was but a small waiting area in the hallway which lead to Master Hersh’ study within the Studium*, a small building on the palace grounds of Bonta which the Syndicate deemed their headquarters. She was alone from what she could see, the warm rays of sunshine which fell in from the windows lighting the room while the smell of dusty tomes hung in the air.

“Goddess,” she whispered as she turned herself around to lean with her back against the wall and brought her hand further up to touch her forehead, the combination of her nausea and the recall potion side effects remaining rather relentless. It was settling but it was far too slow for her taste; she needed to be representable as soon as possible.

It was a good thing she was alone so nobody could see her in such a weak state. She rested against the wall while trying to soothe the nausea with the warmth of her hand and held her forehead while focusing on the carpet she stood on, feeling like her stomach was about ready to rid itself of the brew which transported her swiftly to Bonta. She didn’t expect the recall potion to make it so much worse. No… she guessed it would but she was hoping it wouldn’t. Hoping was obviously not a good enough remedy.

Alys sighed deeply before she forced herself to stand on her feet rather than lean slumped against the wall, swaying a little before finding her balance. Grace and poise… all is well. All is always well on the outside, she told herself while making herself decent to her best capability. The door to master Hersh’s study was straight ahead; all she had to do was knock to announce she arrived. She took a deep breath and blinked firmly with her eyes to regain her focus and keep it before she crossed the distance and gently knocked against the wooden door to answer the summon the meteorologist and scholar sent her.

“Enter.”

The voice was muffled but she recognized it. Her body reacted instinctively to the invitation, pushing down the engraved bronze door handle before opening the door with a polite and respectful incline of her head. “Pardon my intrusion, Master Hersh. I came as soon I received your summon.”

“Lady Alys, welcome. The messengers work fast these days,” the elderly Eniripsa said with a certain sense of approval before he looked up from the many parchments and notes upon his desk to smile to the female Eliatrope lingering in the doorway,” and it pleases me that you came when able. Please, come in; there is something I wish to discuss.”

Alys nodded before entering and closing the door behind her and was about to take a seat when she took note of another guest being present. She couldn’t help but stare while her fingers clamped around the edge of the chair’s backrest to keep herself standing, her large eyes glued onto the short master of Bonta until he somewhat bowed for her and caused her to snap out of her surprised state. 

“Good morning, my lady.”

It was difficult for her to not melt on the spot at the mere sound of his voice and even more difficult to not stammer,” good morning…” To see him was a very pleasant surprise after the time they spent apart but she couldn’t help but feel like the timing of seeing each other again was absolutely horrible. 

“I hope you don’t mind the presence of Master Joris during our discussions, Lady Alys.”

“Not at all,” Alys said nearly breathless while having trouble with peeling her eyes away from Joris, reminding herself that they made the promise to play pretend when not alone. It wasn’t easy though, to act like there was no deep affection between them and that they didn’t express their feelings for each other… but then nobody said it would be. It was a little more than a month since last they saw each other, the Percedal wedding being the last time they were together before they regretfully parted ways again and attended to their duties. Seeing him made her feel a whole lot better though the pounding of her heart made her dizzy and disorientated. 

Hersh seemed pleased enough with her reaction before he returned to going through the notes upon his desk, apparently looking for something in particular. “It was upon Master Joris’ advice that I seek your counsel and aid on this matter and in turn he offered to be of assistance… if needed.”

Joris’ visible eyes squinted a little in the shadow of his hood when Alys glanced towards him from the corner of her eyes, indicating he was smiling at her yet she could feel his gaze crawling over her as he was observant and soon enough a glint of concern became visible in his eyes. No matter that she made herself decent and was pushing the nausea far back to attend to the matters at hand, she couldn’t hide her paleness from him. Yet to audibly express that concern was a risk neither of them should take, and therefore they didn’t.

“Here we are,” Hersh muttered while adjusting his glasses and peered over the thin rim at the piece of paper he was holding. “Several self-proclaimed adventures have discovered the remains of a stationary zaap among the rocky hills of Brande Hillocks*,” he said while handing over what was a rough sketch of the zaap’s remnants and several related notes,” from what we have gathered from their reports to the adventurer’s guild, it is in a pretty poor state and does not appear to be functional along with the chance of it ever becoming so. Before the arrival of the Eliatropes, we would have investigated and studied the remains ourselves but now that a few of the original creators of the zaaps are present upon the surface of this world, the Syndicate believes that other methods should be tried first.”

Alys looked up from the sketch to state the obvious after trying to read the runes which were visible in the rough pencil lines,” you seek the Eliatropes’ assistance to reactive the zaap.”

“Indeed. We are aware that it is only you and a few children for the time being but several of you have proven to be capable of much no matter age; your powers are a mystery we have not been able to fully grasp yet, and so is your knowledge and history. We would truly appreciate your aid in seeing if we can restore the zaap and open another route from Brande Hillocks to another location. It would be very beneficial to Bonta, and whoever lays on the other side of that particular zaap, if of course not hostile in nature.”

“I do agree… I will need to have a look at it and see what can be done,” she said after weighing the available options in her head before she leaned forward to hand the sketch back to the scholar,” if there is a chance, it should--” Her speaking was interrupted by the heavy swallow she swiftly forced herself to make when she could feel the nausea bubble up from her stomach after leaning forward and shifting her balance, the paper crinkling in her grasp as it tightened with the tensing of her muscles.

Hersh only rose a brow while Joris moved in his chair in a quick response to Alys’ odd interruption yet neither reached out for her as she seemed to collect herself a little from whatever happened. “Are you well, milady?” 

She feigned a smile to Hersh before laying the sketch on the desk with a small nod, saying while her breath left her slowly with a long deep breath,” yes, my apologies; it is merely the recall potion having a lingering effect. If you could give me the location of the zaap, I will head there as soon as possible.”

Hersh and Joris exchanged glances after Alys’ attempt to reassure them before the elderly man laughed a little with an amused raspy chuckle,” I hope you aren’t forgetting that I am an Eniripsa, Lady Alys, no matter that I rather observe the sky and the ever changing weather than wave a brush about. But if you wish to stand behind your claim it is the potion’s side effect rather than something else, then I will not act like I am your doctor. Now… I would have accompanied you to study the remnants and see you at work but my place is here in the Studium. Master Joris offered to go in my stead, should you accept him as your chaperon and guide across the plains.”

“Of course.” She had to hold her breath for a moment to contain her excitement before she was able to nod,” I am most grateful for any assistance offered.” 

“That's settled then,” Hersh said with approval before he handed over a rolled up scroll to the Bontarian master,” this is a map of the location; the people who found the zaap marked the area where they found the remnants but couldn’t give an exact location. There are no visible roads or paths in Brande Hillocks but I trust you are capable of finding it.”

Joris got off the chair he sat on to accept the map from the scholar and said with an incline of his head,” Brande Hillocks is easy to navigate. We will have no trouble. It will be an hour tops on dragoturkey back but if needed, we’ll have to stay outdoors overnight.” He turned to Alys while holding the map before his chest with both his hands, the look in his eyes rather stoic before he said while motioning with a nod towards the door,” when you are ready, Lady Alys.”

The elderly Eniripsa nodded while watching the two ambassadors take a stance before his desk to bow for him and take their leave, appreciating that both of them were eager to tend to his request so swiftly. A new zaap was a valuable rarity and beneficial to many… if the Eliatrope was able to reactivate it.

A silence fell between the ones leaving Hersh’s study until the door behind them closed and Alys’ shoulders lowered with a long exhale. Joris stood close beside her, his eyes upon her to observe and assess the situation before he spoke,” let us head for the stables. The sooner we leave Bonta and head for Brande Hillocks, the better.”

She gave a faint nod in agreement and compliance with a thoughtful and distracted demeanor until focus returned to her eyes and her facial expression lit up a little with surprise when Joris took one of her hands in a gentle hold. She gazed down upon him and bent a little through her knees when he brought her hand closer to him and into the shadow of his hood, feeling his warm breath caress the back of it before his lips lightly pressed against her soft skin.

“It’s been too long.” 

His voice was but a whisper but she heard it all too clear, causing her to fluster. She wavered while remaining next to him before she turned her hand over in his grasp to stroke her fingers along his hidden chin and cheek, having to hold back on dropping herself onto her knees and draw him into a tight embrace. “I missed you...” She could see the faintest hint of a smile in the darkness of his hood after her heard her before he retook her hand and placed a kiss against her wrist.

“We’ll catch up once we’re on the road,” the short master said before he reluctantly released her hand and straightened his back,” we’ll have the time… and privacy.” He quietly added the latter; no matter that they were on palace grounds, there were eyes and ears everywhere in many different shapes and forms. To lower his guard and express how he fared in her absence for a month was a risk too great to take. He would have the freedom to do so soon enough.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

The dragoturkeys munched on the cawwots they got as a reward for their good behavior during the hour long trek across the Cania plains, uncaringly watching their riders as they scaled the rocky hill to gain a lay of the land. The two ambassadors dressed in blue had safely and also swiftly arrived at the destination marked on the map Hersh gave them. What remained now was to find the ruins of what was once a zaap though the area they had to search through was fairly small if the marking on the map was accurate enough.

“Please wait here,” Joris said after he rolled up the map and gave it to Alys before hopping off the rock he stood upon and began sprinting down the side of the hill. He was fast as he leapt over small rock formations and zigzagged through several trenches, flitting across the rocky but hilly landscape to do the search for the remnants of the zaap. 

Alys watched him from where she stood with his wooden mallet placed beside her, her eyes trying to keep track of the small master while also being on the lookout for anything which could remotely be passed off as an inactive zaap. She was feeling much better than earlier this morning, the journey to this place having been the right distraction; she and Joris spoke at length without the worries of being seen or heard by the wrong people yet the ride had been without any breaks and talking was all they done for the duration of it. 

Joris halted in his running to cast a good glance around and see if there was anything similar to the sketch the adventurers had provided before he took a moment to watch the Eliatrope upon the hill a little further away. He was pleased that his excuse to bring her over to Bonta had worked and that he was also able to be alone with her during this task. It was selfish of him to involve himself in what was Syndicate affairs to be in Alys’ presence and of assistance to the crown, but then he had the right to do so as a representative of Bonta and the one behind the allegiance between the Bontarian nation and the Eliatropes. He was still giving his support and aid to an important task, no matter the perk of being with his lover.

He turned on his heels to continue his search, his thoughts racing along with his feet. The promise they made to keep their relationship a secret was one he held in high regard and he had full faith in that they would be able to keep the secret for as long as it was needed. Yet their meetings toyed with his faith and emotions, and not only his if Alys’ reaction to finding him in Hersh’ study was any indication. They needed to find a better way of communication and work on their figurative masks to prevent any nasty surprises which could uncover their precious double lives. He would have to think about it when all this was over.

The soles of his shoes grinded across the rough ground when he passed something familiar and forced him to return his thoughts to the present rather than the uncertain future, pushing his feet down to come to a stop in his running before he steered himself around to have a closer look at the heap of rubble which caught his eye. He didn’t linger for all too long and perhaps stood still for only but a few seconds before he started running again, this time returning to the Eliatrope ambassador. The runes in a few pieces of the stone rubble was all he needed to see to confirm his finding.

“I found it further to the south,” he said without sounding winded once he reached Alys and pointed into the direction he came from while taking her hand, not even breaking a sweat after having sprinted and jumped all over the place to find the broken zaap,” it isn’t all too far so we can leave the dragoturkeys here and continue on foot.”

“You did it so quickly,” Alys said, sounding impressed while a hint of pride was present in her words. She expected no less from the famed master; she surely would have taken much longer if she had gone out on her own to find the zaap remnants. 

Joris couldn’t help but grin in accomplishment before his usual humble nature took over and he began to lead the way to not dawdle and tend to the matter at hand, his mallet resting across his back. He wasn’t certain as to what Alys could do to activate the zaap with the poor state it was in but he was curious to find out and see his lover at work. He chose the easier paths to take as he walked ahead of the Eliatrope, at times offering a hand to help her down. He had noticed she wasn’t feeling well earlier and so he was taking it gentle and slow to prevent her from getting fatigued. “Mind your step,” he uttered in concern while remaining on top of a rock to support Alys with stepping down from it before he nodded to the heap of broken stones which were like the ruins of an impressive but broken gate,” there it is.”  

Alys released Joris’ hand as she turned around to gaze upon the remnants of the zaap before a grimace washed over her face. “They weren’t over exaggerating when they said it was in a bad state…” she softly said while making her way towards it, examining the pieces of stone she passed or stepped over before she lightly placed a hand against the broken pillar that had withstood the corrosion of the elements and time.

“What do you think?”

“I am not sure.” Her hand glided over the smooth stone while her fingers followed the curves of the carved runes, circling around the crumbled pillar before she brought herself down to pick up a piece of broken stone,” it all depends on if the leyline can still be connected with after the archway is restored and if its sister zaap is still accessible. The connection may have faded… it has been broken for a long time.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to activate it if the Syndicate manages to puzzle it back together?”

Alys sighed while the grimace remained, the lowering of her shoulders betraying she didn’t have a positive answer to Joris’ question. “I didn’t wish to bring Master Hersh’ hopes up when he brought forth his request, but I am honestly not certain... I don’t recall having helped with the creation of a zaap before and nobody has told me about how we got them to work in the first place. I have no knowledge about the construction of a zaap… but I am willing to try what I can. Mayhaps memories or instincts only need to be triggered by something.”

But what could it possibly be? Alys rose back to a standing as she thought about it. She used zaaps before yet none of them had ever triggered a memory or anything else related to her past and past lives. To hope for a miracle to happen at this very moment seemed foolish and pointless. Still, attempts must be made; she promised Master Hersh that she would try to find a solution if there was one.

“I wish to try something,” she said after a moment of thought before she looked to Joris,” I don’t know of it will work but please give me a moment.”

Joris nodded to show he would let her do as she pleased, taking a few steps back and away from what was left of the stone archway which once formed the frame of a zaap. “Let me know if you require my assistance,” he said as he stood perched upon a rock to oversee the Eliatrope and what she would attempt to do, pushing back the faint sensation of concern. He knew her to hide things, things which would make others worried, but she was devoted and eager to help the Syndicate and therefore he didn’t pry about why she was unwell and kept it quiet from him. Hopefully her attempts to regain a glimmer of hope for the zaap’s future wouldn’t make anything worse for her.

She smiled to him before she closed her eyes and turned more serious, the palms of her hands already glowing with the familiar hue of Wakfu. She placed her hands against the broken pillar she stood before, caressing the stone surface and the groves of the draconic runes before slightly opening her eyes to see the world around her in a way only those descended from goddess Eliatrope could see. 

The streams and collections of the world’s lifeforce were visible to her in the ground, within and around Joris, the few bushes and other low vegetation around her yet her hands glowed the brightest in the darkness as she called upon the Wakfu she had within herself. Sending her Wakfu through the pillar to seek any possible leylines deep underneath the surface, the runes which were a part of the broken archway lit up in response. Her focused expression twitched as the flowing of Wakfu which left her body made her dizzy yet it was nothing compared to how she felt earlier this morning; she should be able to reach out with her Wakfu for a while longer.

Joris watched on with narrowed eyes, observing with extreme focus until the faint clattering of stone upon stone claimed his attention and forced him to look away from Alys. Small pebbles and pieces of rock were vibrating upon the ground, rattling along with a weak trembling which steadily grew stronger. He could feel it through the soles of his shoes; something was shaking the earth. Was it Alys?

He crouched a little with his mallet at the ready while his eyes scanned the surroundings, not believing the Eliatrope was behind the tremors; she was too calm and lost in whatever she was doing. This was something else. 

His eyes grew as round as platters when a large rock rose up from the ground close by him, forcing the master to spin around and witness something he knew all too well as more boulders tore themselves free from the ground and huddled together to form several behemoths. “Alys,” he called out while he backed up towards the Eliatrope,” Alys!”

She snapped out of her trance when his voice reached her, her Wakfu vision fading along with the glowing of the zaap’s runes as she blinked her stare away. She was quick to step away from the remnants of the zaap when the haze of her trance ebbed from her mind and made her aware of what was happening while Joris took a defensive stance before her with his large weapon held up.

“We have unwanted guests,” Joris said as he gazed upon the three Cracklers which had formed from the many rocks which laid scattered about. Alys’ attempt to make contact with any nearby layline must have disturbed them from their slumber, or so the master guessed. Whatever it was, this did not bode well for them.

“I think we are the unwanted guests.” 

Joris assessed the situation before he bent further through his knees with the tensing of his muscles, his heels digging into the ground to solidify his stance as he spoke to Alys without looking at her,” we overstayed our welcome. Run when I say so and head for the dragoturkeys. Use your zaaps if you have to; I’ll distract them long enough for us to get away.”

“But--”

“Now!” he shouted as he leapt forward and spun around mid leap to fling his mallet away with as much strength as he could muster. The wooden hammer slammed straight into the behemoth which blocked the path back the dragoturkeys, the impact filling the air with the cracking and splintering of stone before the Crackler partially collapsed.

Alys nearly hesitated when the mallet flew past her yet began to run when her legs sprung into action in a manner of instinct for survival. She curved around the immobilized Crackler to make her way to the dragoturkeys before Joris zipped past her and pulled his mallet free from the rubble in one sweeping motion. He swung the mallet overhead and rested it upon his shoulder after he spun around once more and came to a skidding stop to get ready for a counter attack, his eyes on the Crackler he managed to hit; it was still standing, no matter that Joris had sent a part of its body flying and crumbling.

“Zaap, Alys!” Joris’ voice echoed through the air after the broken Crackler hunched over and grabbed for a piece of rock it lost before flinging it at the running Eliatrope to either crush her or prevent her escape while the other Cracklers began to lumber over towards the two intruders,” _ZAAP!_ ”

She didn’t hesitate for a second when she heard the desperation in Joris’ voice, the sound of it making the hair on the back of her neck rise. She formed a zaap as swiftly as she could while hearing the sharp whistling of the hurled boulder soaring through the air behind her before it bit into the ground with a loud crash which caused the earth to shake. Alys reappeared a little further away from the crash site after she jumped into the zaap by blindly following Joris’ order, sliding across the grass before she rolled and came to a wincing stop upon her stomach, the world spinning around her. 

She couldn’t tell what was up or down, what was solid ground or the sky. The disorientation hit her as hard as the rock would have done if Joris hadn’t told her to zaap, the nausea she experienced earlier this morning returning ten fold. So sick… Alys clenched her eyes firmly shut and her hands into fists as she was unable to regain herself. The travel through the zaap had a terrible effect on her and it only confused her as to why.

The master’s mallet was caught before it could hit the ground after it pulverised the remainder of the Crackler, albeit a little too late for Joris’ taste. He didn’t linger to make certain the Crackler was truly down for the count, running like his life depended on it to reach the downed Eliatrope before the other two Cracklers would. 

Why wasn’t she getting up? Did she get hit? 

He saw her push herself up onto her hands and knees the moment he passed one of the Cracklers before he swooped around the slam his mallet against the leg of the stone giant, knocking it out of its position and causing the Crackler to trip and collapse onto the ground. Its stone companion was too heavy to stop itself on time during its chase after the Eliatrope and crashed into the heap of massive stones which formed the other Crackler, the rumble it emitted being a positive sign; that should have bought Alys some time to get up and continue with fleeing, or so he hoped.

Joris slid to a stop next to Alys when he reached her, his mallet slamming down upon the ground as he held it ready by its handle while hooking his other arm around Alys’ waist to help her up. She seemed disoriented and fatigued after she got away from the Crackler’s rock, swaying like she was nauseous while trying to keep herself up on hands and knees. “Are you alright?” he asked as he saw her raise her head and exhale deeply, her cheeks pale and the look in her eyes unfocused while her hair hung wild before her face.

“I don’t--I don’t know…” she said quietly while gasping for air and panting,” I--I am not sure.” This nausea was getting out of hand. Where was it coming from? 

He nodded to show he heard her before tensing his arm to help her sit up, worry haunting him. He didn’t know what affected Alys so badly but he did know they had to move before the Cracklers would reassemble themselves. His hand slipped past her stomach to go up her shoulder and hold her there to help her find her balance, only to be frozen into place after feeling something sudden and peculiar the moment his hand brushed across her stomach. It was like a pulse, a resonance which gently bumped into his own aura. It caught him by surprise, had him stare until it dawned to him what exactly he was sensing. 

“You--” He was quick to retract his hand from her stomach with a sudden uncharacteristic startle, his visible eyes so very large in the darkness of his hood. She saw him hesitate like he was rendered speechless and couldn’t find the right words before he uttered and looked up to her with pure astonishment and bewilderment in his eyes,” you are with child.”

Alys stared at him after his words, the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes pushed her nausea away with a firm shove, yet she couldn’t process what exactly Joris had said, the disbelief and confusion far too great to make sense of things. “...What?” 

Joris didn’t get the chance to repeat himself as the loud rumbling and scraping of rock could be heard behind him; there was no time to explain. He released Alys to turn around and face the two Cracklers which managed to reform, the two giants homing in on the short creature which managed to bring them down so easily. “Don’t move,” he said to Alys, a newfound worry plaguing him. It caused his small body to quake yet it also made him more determined to protect her and that which he had sensed within her. 

He dove forward before she could stop him, running straight for the approaching Cracklers before he pounced up with a strong push of his legs and lifted his mallet overhead. The Cracklers slowed in their approach before one of them stumbled back when the rounded end of the wooden hammer connected with the rough and mossy surface of what was its face. The impact Joris attacked with shook through his arms yet didn’t slow him down; he pushed himself off the Crackler’s shattered face to direct himself towards the other Crackler before gravity could pull at him, taking both of the Cracklers head on to keep the Eliatrope safe. 

Alys watched on with a bewilderment she couldn’t push aside while the concern for Joris’ well-being lingered in the background of confused emotions. She sat motionless on the ground before she slowly rose a hand and lightly touched her stomach, there where Joris’ hand rested before he pulled it away to stop the Cracklers rather than flee from them. 

Another boulder hit the ground before a shower of dust and jagged rocks rained down and littered the grass which was flattened by the heavy stomping of the Cracklers’ feet. Joris sat crouched on the chest of the Crackler as it fell backwards onto the ground with a heavy and audible tremor, his narrowed eyes upon the other opponent which was still standing. He spun his weapon around to bring it down with a firm slam upon the Crackler’s chest he stood on, the surface cracking and splintering before the large piece of rock fell apart. The swift blow was as swift as him leaping at the remaining Crackler with a silent but threatening fury, closing the distance in between them like a blue and brown blur before his mallet met the side of the Crackler’s already fractured head.

The Crackler’s head bounced and rolled after it was dislodged from its shoulders with one good but unnaturally strong hit, tearing up the grassy ground and knocking some other rocks and boulders over before Joris hopped down from the body which remained standing and was moving on its own. There wasn’t a single moment of slowing down for the Bontarian master as he bent through a knee the moment his feet touched the ground and flung his mallet at one of the Crackler’s legs, the same leg he hit before to buy Alys time. The well aimed throw of the heavy weapon splintered the edge of the leg, the cracks which formed quickly spreading before it split the stone in several locations and fell apart… and along with it the rest of the Crackler’s body as it no longer had the balance to keep itself up.

He tiptoed back with rapid steps to avoid any of the falling rocks before he took a deep breath and straightened up to watch the dust the fight had kicked up settle. The Cracklers were once again nothing but rocks in the lush scenery of grassy and rocky hills, no longer moving after he brought them to shambles and beat them into submission; they wouldn’t bother anyone for a long time to come. The adrenaline which rushed through his veins had Joris tense to the point that it made him tremble, but it all ebbed away after he turned his head to see Alys and saw her large eyes of worry.

Her arms wrapped tightly around him after he swiftly made his way over to her, his coat and mallet dusty from the dry stone debris. He was unharmed… and so was she, which was what mattered to him most. 

Alys pushed her face away against Joris’ neck with a shaky breath while holding him close in an embrace she didn’t wish to lessen yet she could almost taste his reluctance to hold her just as tight. She pulled away from him while she stayed seated upon the ground, her hands cupping his face while the questions and worries remained unspoken yet prominent. She swallowed, uncertain to what to say before she closed her eyes, shook her head and pulled Joris close once more.

Joris’ expression softened at the speechlessness of his lover though he was just as speechless. He managed to find his voice however, whispering while he held the back of her head as he stood before her in her embrace. “You are with child, Alys…”

She lowered a hand to lay it across her stomach while her face was nestled away within the softness of Joris’ mantle before her fingers clutched for the fabrics of her robes, the disbelief inside of her far too strong… yet, she wanted to believe. She slowly drew away from him with an expression of anguish before she opened her eyes and looked down to her stomach. She removed her hand before her eyes glowed cyan, her vision changing as all vibrant colors washed away and made way for darkness. All the Wakfu around her showed itself to her with long tendrils and wisps of cyan and teal when she sensed for it. Everything around her was emitting Wakfu, including herself and Joris, but there was something else… something new and so very small that flickered like the blue flame of a tiny candle. It danced in the flowing Wakfu which swirled around her belly, uncaring but bright. It was so small… and so very beautiful.

“I’m pregnant...” Alys whispered and rose her gaze up to meet Joris’ eyes while color returned all around her as she stopped sensing Wakfu, her eyes showing the hint of tears as joy tried to claim her while fear began to grow in the depths of her heart.

The small master remained reluctant and held back, uncertain what to think, what to say or how to feel. His eyes kept flicking from her face down to her stomach as a questioned burned within him, a question he feared to ask out loud but needed to know the answer to. “Is it--?” He stopped himself from finishing the question as he lost courage while his hand remained aloft but near Alys’ stomach, unable to hide from her that he was shaking.

“...Ours?” Her worried expression turned softer after she tried to finish Joris’ quiet question and took his hand into her own to guide it down to her stomach, saying while she pressed his small hand against the blue fabrics of her robes and her stomach,“ yes…” 

Joris didn’t pull away when he could sense the small life within Alys, his hand remaining against her stomach as he let it all sink in. He never thought it was possible, that he-- he always thought and believed he was incapable and yet… He rose his head to look at Alys when so many thoughts passed through his mind. She looked frightened but then so was he; this was something he couldn’t have ever prepared himself for. _Their_ child. Not hers or his, but theirs; it was growing within her womb. He lightly caressed the blue fabrics his hand rested against, allowing himself to think that he would be a father, a true one this time around.

Alys’ shoulders sank a little with the silence which fell between them, her eyes wandering in uncertainty until she brought them towards the horizon as if the answer could be found somewhere among the hills. She didn’t know what he was thinking or how he was feeling, but the way he touched her stomach made it feel like he was coming to terms with the unexpected development. Good terms. “What happens now?” she asked quietly and with thick reluctance, afraid to touch him or look at him.

No response followed instantly, the big expressive eyes which always hid within the darkness of the hood turning upwards to scan the face of the one Joris had given himself to. She suddenly looked more frail than she had ever been and he had witnessed her being on the brink of death several times. This was different however... This time death wasn’t involved, but life. New life. He grimaced before he laid a hand against her cheek, cupping it while asking as he turned her face to have her look at him,” do you trust me?”

“You know I do…”

He knew she would say that, word for word. The knowing and assurance, though quiet and hesitant, caused him to smile a little while he looked her in the eye with a gentle and loving demeanor. “There is only one thing to do.” It had been more than two months since that night in Bonta. Two months of not seeing each other and being unaware of what they had created that faithful night. How many times more was this bound to happen? Them saying goodbye, living their separate lives, longing for each other in secrecy and yet staying apart for the sake of keeping up appearances for their and others’ safety? “Stay,” he whispered to her as he brought himself closer, feeling her tense up underneath his small hands in response to his sudden request,” don’t return to Emelka tonight or tomorrow… Don’t go, don’t leave; you don’t have to… Just… please stay. Spend the rest of our lives--our immortality with me, at my side.”

His pleading words had her weaken, her mind screaming along with her heart as everything sunk in and echoed within her. She laid her hands lightly upon his shoulders like she was afraid to hold him, as if he was an illusion which would dissolve if she were to touch him before they slipped forward and she wrapped her arms around him. “I never… I never wanted to leave,” she confessed with a tremor in her voice, her fingers digging into the back of his coat to hold him close while she quivered with the welling tears,” all these years, all these goodbyes. I never wanted to let you go…” 

Neither did he… it had all been so complicated for them. “Lets us start here and put an end to it. We will make it work,” Joris said as he rubbed his head against hers when he felt her rest herself against him, one hand remaining near her stomach while the other caressed her cheek,” for us… for our child. We will be a family, together.” A smile grew on his face, the peace he felt difficult to describe but then it didn’t need describing; it felt right and that was what mattered. “I love you, my goddess,” he whispered to her,” thank you…” Her grip tightened around him with a heavy shudder after he shared his gratitude before he could hear her sob into his mantle, the smile he had remaining while he closed his eyes to stay in this moment with her.

To become a father… a part of his past finally felt complete. The future however… The future remained uncertain but he would do anything to make it work for them and their child. This truly changed everything.


	2. Little Worries

 

It was warm this day, unusually warm. The goblet-like flower she held was once again full with cool water, a tasteless delicacy which she was very grateful for as the warmth was taking its toll on her. Sadida was known for its warmer weather during the mid-term of the year and while Alys usually enjoyed it, it wasn’t the case this time around. It was pleasant, no doubt about it, but not while you are wearing several layers of clothing. She was baking like a bun in the oven and had to pretend she wasn’t or at least not too affected by the heat. Luckily she sat in the shadowed part of the council room; that was already a blessing on its own.

She was attending a small council meeting in which the recovery of Sadida was discussed. The kingdom was prospering after it was ravaged by the flood and the shower of debris from the Zinit almost six months ago, though several parts of the island remained submerged under water. Reconstruction and tending to the injured and damaged forest was in full swing, the reports and updates rather positive. The small gathering consisted of but a few delegations. The Cra matriarch, the Eniripsian and Pandawa queens, the ambassador of Amakna and the master of Bonta were all present to listen to the reports Armand and Oakheart wished to share. Many of the present chairs stood empty but it was an improvement to a few months ago when only two of the chairs were filled by Alys and the imposter who posed as Joris, Sipho.

This was a peaceful visit if she ignored the bite in Armand’s voice and the scowls he would at times throw her way during the discussions. She had grown used to his issues with her by now and well… her attention was on different things than the prince’s disapproval towards her people. 

Right across of her sat a distraction and this distraction was behaving a little pensive. More than usual, at least. She could feel his eyes burning on her whenever she wasn’t glancing in his direction, the master ever watchful. 

She had only recently moved in with Joris and they were still adapting to the change in their lives. He worried, especially when she wasn’t at home and out of his sights. This day the worry was different and one he needed to hide from others, which gave him a nervous edge. She felt a little sorry for him though couldn’t help but be amused by the change in his usual stoic behavior, his worries and overprotectiveness a sign that he cared and was human. The secret they were supposed to keep had grown tenfold in size and it was a weight on them both. They managed though, they managed to hide it well.

Alys was the first to stand up once the meeting was over, but she surely wasn’t the first to leave. She drank the rest of her drink to soothe the fatigue which was spinning through her head, the warmth dragging her down. She wanted to go home and take her robes off, cool off and not move for the remainder of the day. Joris was already gone when she said her goodbyes to the royal family of Sadida and took her leave, soon wandering outside to take the Zaap home. To Bonta.

She wove herself some air after she stepped through the portal and began to wander into the opposite direction of the city, the weather remaining fairly the same even though she nearly crossed a whole continent in but a few seconds time. At least it wasn’t humid… Traveling by Zaap was still hard on her stomach and senses, however, and it made it more difficult to cope with the little nuisances of the summer months. 

As expected, Joris was waiting for her after she strayed from the path and headed towards the cliffside and shore. They always made certain they were never seen arriving or leaving together during political affairs and meetings, all to lessen the suspicions that they were a couple. Instead, they would secretly meet in more secluded places before or afterwards, away from prying eyes and thirsty gossip. This time it was no different.

Alys smiled when she approached him, noticing the hurry in his step as he came to meet her halfway rather than stay where he was. He appeared a little impatient as he took her extended hand and guided her into the shade of the trees rather than stay out in the open, soon ushering for her to sit down. A felled tree with his choice of seating, a tree they were familiar with as they had been here before to meet and spend time together outside of the city. 

Her smile remained as she watched Joris acting nervous and a little stressed, his pensive behavior from earlier having returned. This was so unlike him but it suited him. She watched him for a moment longer after he scouted the surroundings with his eyes alone before she leaned forward to close the distance between them and rested her chin in her hands. “Have I ever mentioned how more handsome you look when you worry and fuss like this?” she asked, the way he abruptly turned his head to look at her almost making their noses touch. Her smile grew a little more mischievous but didn’t lose its warmth when she caught his perplexed expression before she reached out to touch his cheek and added jestingly,” it’s so adorable.”

His cheek felt warm to the touch, the shadow of his hood barely hiding the embarrassed blush which rapidly washed over him after she made him aware of how he was acting. He stared at her for but a second before he tore his gaze away and tried to hide himself in his hood, at loss for words. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth to give the back of her fingers a small affectionate peck, saying softly,” it is difficult not to.”

“We are fine, Dragon,” she tried to reassure him,” it’s just warm out.”

His eyes fluttered over her for the billionth of time this day, taking in how she looked and what she wore before he added observantly,” you dressed rather warm.” It was unusual to see the Eliatrope ambassador in clothes which hardly revealed her skin, let alone her curves. Her current robes were baggy, layered and absolutely not suited for the warmer months of the year, but they were still formal enough to pass off as appropriate clothing for a formal meeting like earlier.

“Not willingly, trust me,” Alys said with a breathy laugh before she parted open the front of her coat and revealed the small bump which was visible underneath the gown she wore,” but I have to hide this little miracle somehow.” She tenderly ran her hands along her belly while Joris was mesmerized by how they followed the curve of the bump. He gave into his quiet want to touch it as well, first placing one of his small hands against her stomach and then the other before he looked up to her as if to check if he had permission to do so.

Alys’ pregnancy had turned his world upside down. The discovery nearly three months ago* was one which didn’t sink in until after he informed his sons about what blossomed between him and the Eliatrope, a happy accident which nobody accounted for. Ever since the knowing he would be a father, a real father, his usual collected demeanor had taken a hard hit. He was all over the place, uncertain if he could be the father their future child needed while worried about the child’s and Alys' wellbeing. He didn’t even dare to touch her stomach for some time, or sleep beside her in the same bed, afraid to harm the growing life within her by merely touching her. It took some time for him to get over the fear as he still couldn’t believe it was happening, until several nights ago when he felt the baby kick for the very first time. It was then, filled with pride and joy, that he realized and accepted that this was real, though his carefulness around Alys and the accompanying worry remained.

“You really are starting to show,” he said after he grew more comfortable with touching her belly, stroking it through the blue fabrics while taking in the shape and size of it,” perhaps it is time you temporary resign from your duties.”

She nodded in quiet agreement while she watched him being loving and careful after he grew a little more confident, knowing of his little worries and struggles. “I thought about it a few days ago but I am not sure… What if I am needed?”

“Yugo can go in your stead. He needs the experience.” 

“He isn’t ready though…” She sighed at the thought of leaving her responsibilities in the hands of her king. Yugo was still in shambles after Adamaï disappeared and aside from that tragic event, he hardly attended any meetings of importance. She blamed herself for how little he knew about the politics of this world; she had sheltered him for far too long and did all the work for him, all so he could enjoy his childhood while growing up. Could she really leave her tasks to him?

“Or are you not ready to take a break?” Joris’ words nearly toppled her over, her reaction bordering on offense as he tied her tongue with being right. She was married to her work, to put it kindly, and he was well aware of it. It was one of her flaws. “And you say I worry too much,” he smirked and grinned at her, teasing her as a little payback for her earlier teasing.

She returned his grin with a slight shaking of her head before she leaned forward and touched her stomach with a gentle stroking. “You hear that, starlight?” she asked before she looked at Joris with a broad smile,” daddy is being mean to mommy.”

“Daddy only has mommy’s best interest at heart,” Joris said to the bump before he carefully lay his ear against it, listening closely like he had done ever since he felt the baby kick. Perhaps he was overprotective and fussy, but he was so for a good reason. He nuzzled his lover’s round stomach with a deep but quiet sigh, his eyes closing when he felt her lay a hand on top of his head inside his hood. Just a few more months… 

The distant sounds of the rolling waves were soothing, the shade offering some respite from the sun’s warmth. They enjoyed the peace and quiet while in each other’s company, the times they were completely alone fairly rare after Alys moved into the crowded bazaar. 

She was the one to break the silence, her tender caressing of Joris’ pointy ear and the back of his head not ceasing while he rested against her stomach. “What should we name our baby?” It was a question which had been asked several times before but never received an answer. Picking a name for a child was not an easy task and one which needed time… 

Joris pondered in silence before he lifted his head from her stomach and peered at the blue cloth which covered it, admitting he wasn’t sure,” I am not certain. Do you have anything in mind?”

“It depends. If it is a boy, how about naming him after your father, Jahash?”

“That is a little on the nose, is it not?”

Alys rose a brow as she was uncertain if Joris made a pun or was actually serious though chuckled as she had to agree with him. “Perhaps a little…” 

“I will consider it,” he said after giving it a quick thought before he added to speak his mind and be honest,” though I rather not have the first name of our son be Jahash. It is too ambitious with what he meant to Bonta and achieved. And the family connections are…” He hesitated to find the right word to describe what he was thinking about. Filling his father’s footsteps proved to be quite a challenge. He didn’t want his son to feel the same pressure by being named after a renowned Huppermage who was in turn also his grandfather. “I prefer it to be a second, if you do not mind,” he said, not finishing his previous sentence.

“Jahash as a second name sounds lovely,” she smiled as she stroked his chin, not minding that he cut off his own explanation. She understood it was difficult for him. “And if it is a girl?”

Joris took a small step back to circle around Alys and take a seat beside her on the tree, the watchful glance he threw around a sign he was still on high alert. He released a thoughtful hum after he sat down and leaned over to place his hand on top of her belly, before saying with a small nod,” a while back I thought of the name Eris… or similar.”

“Oh?” She sounded curious,” someone you knew?”

“No,” Joris laughed,” I just like the sound of it. I heard it when I was out on a delivery task. A mother was calling for her daughter as I passed by. I do not usually care much about such things happening in my surroundings but it stuck with me ever since. Not sure why.”

She rolled the name around in her head while she gazed down upon the bump which was growing by the day, giving Joris’ suggestion some thought. His hand was so small on her stomach, it was cute in a way. “I like it,” she said quietly before she lay her hand over his and smiled warmly, guessing they found a name if the life they created would turn out to be a girl. For a boy though… it obviously needed some more thought but it wouldn’t be a few months more until she would give birth; they had the time.

A quiet but surprised “oh” left her after she slightly flinched and sat up a little, her cheeks deepening in color before her gaze grew more lovingly as she eyed her stomach and their hands resting against it.

“Did you feel that?”

Joris frantically nodded in answer, having felt the movement coming from within the womb, one of those moments he cherished and lay great value in. It seems their little one was awake, no matter that the hour was starting to grow late. He could sit like this forever, the view and company giving him peace, the sense of safety hanging in the air even though he couldn’t help but keep an eye out for trouble. It was easy to forget things needed to be kept a secret, especially if everything was serene and hopeful.

He couldn’t wait to welcome their child into this world and neither could she, both impatient to finally meet and hold their future bundle of joy, their little miracle. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: see Echoes: Resonance


	3. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter to be somewhat unfinished. I might touch it up some day.

A sudden noise from the lounge had Luis wake up from his slumber, his eye above the entry of the bazaar opening slowly before his sight adjusted to see everything focused. He blinked slowly as he looked around to try and figure out what had awoken him until he could hear a soft yelp coming from upstairs. The eye closed as the Shushu shifted himself to another part of the house, forming himself in the wall which overlooked the lounge. He frowned as the first thing he saw was someone laying partially on the floor, trying to keep themselves up by leaning on the low table which stood in the middle of the room.

It was Alys, the Eliatrope which had moved in a few months ago and she appeared to be struggling with something, panting heavily.

Luis watched for a moment to try and figure out what was wrong, asking with a thoughtful tone to his voice,“ what happened?”

“Luis… I--the baby,” the Eliatrope panted, having the push the words from her throat as air suddenly seemed so very sparse. She shifted to sit herself down rather than hang onto the table, caressing her round belly in an attempt to soothe the cramps while her face was distorted in worry and pain. This was the worst moment for it to happen; it was almost two months too early from what she guessed it to be, from what most books had told her.

Luis stared at her to progress what she was saying, frowning a little with his upper eyelid before he asked,” what about it? Kicking too hard? It kicked before, hasn’t it?”

“Goddess no…” Just her luck. She was alone with the only being who couldn’t comprehend how pregnancy worked. Alys laid her head back on top of the table, looking up towards the ceiling as she tried to form a plan in her head while breathing deep in an attempt to stay calm. “The water broke…”

“Water can break...?”

Alys clenched her eyes shut when she heard how clueless the Shushu was, the painful cramps a little too much for her to keep a calm demeanor. “The baby is coming, Luis!” she almost snapped before she groaned and tried to sit up while dropping her head forward to look towards the stairway. It suddenly seemed so far away…

“Can’t you tell it not to come? Or like, hold it in?... just until someone else is home?”

Alys slowly turned her head to give Luis’ eye a look of pure disbelieve and spite, glaring towards him past strands of hair before another cramp had her whole body jerk and avert her gaze from him.

Luis blinked when he caught the glare, a look she hadn’t ever given him before. He watched her as she tried to cope with what appeared to be pain, not fully understanding it. He was a Shushu, a house; what did he know about all this? Nothing. “Alright, alright, calm down,” he muttered, letting his gaze wander through the room to try and find anything which could help him before he focused back on Alys,” don’t you need to breathe or something? Like… in and out? Try it with me.”

“I don’t think--”

“In,” Luis said a little demanding, his eye narrowing until he could see the Eliatrope comply after having look towards him with a wild glance; she was in disarray from what he could tell but he wasn’t certain if it was from the pain she appeared to be suffering from or from the fact the baby was coming. He saw her inhale deeply, her chest and shoulders heaving upwards until her mouth closed to hold her breath,” and out.” 

She exhaled slowly, her hands remaining on her stomach as she tried to focus on her breathing. Luis repeated himself, keeping up a well paced rhythm to have the Eliatrope be calm while she was laying on the floor. He had no idea when anyone would come home, if they even would this day. He hoped someone would; he couldn’t just keep having Alys breathe the whole time… could he?

It felt like a long time until a different noise than Alys’ breathing and Luis’ repetitive instructions could be heard, causing both of them to stop and listen. Footsteps could be heard, a pair of them until the familiar ears of both Kerubim and Atcham could be seen poking over the last step of the stairway they climbed. Kerubim’s smile faded as he stared towards the unusual sight within the lounge once he had reached the top of the stairs, blinking slowly while Atcham behind him said with a thoughtful hum,” that doesn’t look right.”

“Thank the Goddess…” Alys sighed heavily as she laid her head back down upon the table after seeing the two elderly Ecaflips, still sitting slumped with her shoulders against the edge of the low table, her eyes closing as she praised for someone to finally have come home. Luis tried the best he could but she rather be in the care of more sensible people.

Kerubim hurried to Alys’ side to try and help her sit up, only to find she was hardly capable of doing so as she held a pained grimace upon her paled face and remaine din an uncomfortable position upon the floor and against the table. “What happened here? Luis, why is she on the floor?” He turned his attention to the Shushu, having a good guess of what had happened but he hadn’t expected to find the Eliatrope like this.

“Her water ‘broke’,” Luis said nonchalant as if it wasn’t a big deal, blinking slowly,” don’t worry, I kept her breathing. She should be fine.” He didn’t sound mocking or condescending though the confidence to his words did rub the old Ecaflip the wrong way by the looks of it. 

“Wha…? You… you imbecile,” Kerubim growled.

Atcham leaned down to take both of Alys’ hands to pull her up before hooking his arms around her to pick her off her feet before she had the chance to carry her own weight. She hadn’t grown much heavier, no matter the pregnancy but she seemed to struggle with how she was held by him; she was in pain by the looks of it. He had to lay her down quickly. “Be glad he was here to look after her,” he said with a lecturing tone towards Kerubim while he carried Alys towards the stairway to bring her to her room as swiftly as he could,” she could have been completely alone if it weren’t for him.” He knew full well Luis wouldn’t have been able to help Alys, even if he had a better understanding of how exactly pregnancy worked. “Hang in there, princess,” he muttered to the panting Eliatrope as he laid her down upon the bed after entering the bedroom she shared with Joris, laying a claw upon her forehead to feel her temperature.

“How is she...?” Kerubim asked as he propped himself up on the other side of the bed, the scowl he wore long gone and having been replaced with worry. 

“Not too good… She is burning up,” Atcham said after he took his claw away from Alys, flicking it before he cupped his chin to try and think of something to do. There weren’t many options to begin with; this was very unexpected. “The baby is coming whether we like it or not. It isn’t going to wait. Stay with her while I go and fetch Joris from the palace, if he is there. Try and keep her calm and give her plenty to drink.”

“Right right…” Kerubim mumbled softly while Atcham dashed out of the room to hurry to the palace, taking one of Alys’ hands to hold it while seeing her softly smile towards him. She appeared to be doing well, no matter that Atcham just said the opposite, though the old cat knew that Alys could easily hold up a visage to not worry others. He sighed as he thought about it before comfortingly patting her hand, saying as he smiled to her,” not to worry, my dear. This will be over soon and before you know it you’ll be a proud mother. I guarantee it.” Always hope for the best… he did hope Atcham would be swift.

\--------------

“Got him!” 

Atcham’s voice sounded from downstairs after having been gone for a while before the rushing of footsteps could be heard, Kerubim letting out a sigh of relief while his ears flattened a little. For a moment he feared that they wouldn’t be getting any hold on the father-to-be. He looked over towards the open doorway as one set of footsteps grew closer until he saw something blur past.

Joris almost slid past the door with how fast he had come up the stairs, soon enough diving into the room with a light pant, his eyes large as he looked at Alys laying upon the bed, Kerubim seated close by her. When Atcham came to the palace and told him he was urgently needed without going into any detail in front of the King, he had a suspicion it was this. He jumped onto the bed to sit on a knee next to Alys, taking one of her hands while reaching out for her face. She smiled to him as she pressed her cheek against the palm of his hand, feeling feverish. “Are you alright?” he asked, a little worried by how hot to the touch she felt.

She gave him a little nod, her smile not wavering as she looked to him while Kerubim released her other hand to make his way over to Atcham as he came walking into the room. “Yes…”

“Are you sure?”

“Water broke a while ago,” she said as she rose a hand to lay it across his before her fingers wrapped around it to hold him,” it is too early...” There was a quiver in her voice along with a light tremble in her hand. She worried, rightfully so. There was so much that could go wrong, so much that could be lost.

Joris’ concerned eyes grew softer as he picked up on her fright, hushing softly as he leaned closer while releasing her hand to cup the back of her head and press his lips against her sweaty forehead. “He’ll be strong, Alys… this is our child, you know he’ll make it.” He looked over the top of her head in thought as he too was worried about what could happen before he sat back and smiled to her,” nothing has kept us down and nothing ever will. It will be fine. You have me, Kerubim and Atcham to help you and our child through this...”

She nodded after her small smile grew a little, knowing he was right and also wishing to believe what he said was true. The painful cramps and contractions were trying to tell her otherwise however.

“You’re so warm,” he said as he took his hands away from her before raising them a little reluctantly as a thought crossed his mind. There wasn’t much he could do to try and lower her temperature aside from one thing. He took the oval pin with the cyan colored glass in his fingers to undo it after making a decision before he gave the undone brooch to Alys for her to hold onto if she desired it. Seven years and she still had it in her possession, wearing it every day as if it were something sacred. He turned his attention to the two Ecaflips which stood by the bed when Alys took the pin from him, the look in his eyes more serious. “Atch’, Keke… please keep this a secret,” he said as he began to undo the scarf which was wrapped loosely around Alys’ head and hair, removing it in an attempt to cool her down. He sat back down as he collected the long piece of blue cloth, glancing over towards Atcham and Kerubim to see their reactions.

There was pure bafflement upon their faces as they stared at the Wakfu wings which sprouted from the sides of Alys’ head, speechless for but a moment before Kerubim was the first to stir. “I’ll… get a bowl of water,” the old Ecaflip said after finding his voice, nodding slowly as he turned away to hurry downstairs to the kitchen.

Atcham snickered as he looked after his brother, saying with a grin on his wrinkly and scarred snout while he kept his claws behind his hunched back,” he surely didn’t expect that one, and neither did I. Never would have thought that was hidden under there.”

“This is why we can not allow just anyone to help with the birth… we don’t know what the baby will look like,” Joris explained with a serious demeanor while he laid the scarf aside,” it does… complicate things. We were hoping for Alibert’s support but he is too far away; he’ll never reach Bonta in time.” He glanced at Alys, seeing her weak smile had twisted into an expression of pain as the cramps had gotten worse over time. There was indeed not much time left. To ask of Alys to try and hold out longer would be a risk they couldn’t and shouldn’t take. “It is up to us…”

Atcham nodded in agreement, understanding the severity of the situation. Joris and Alys both had a secret to keep and their child may have a secret of its own. It was best to keep it where it was bound to be safe. “Family comes first, family sticks together… right?”

“Mmh,” was all the master gave in response as he leaned over to Alys to softly whisper to her, reassuring her everything would be fine before he gave her a tender but light kiss upon her weak smile. He was nervous and admittedly scared but hid it well to not worry Alys as she struggled with the contractions and the panic of the incoming birth. He got off the bed when Kerubim returned with a large bowl of warm water and placed it close to the bed, beckoning for the two Ecaflips to come closer to him. “I do not think this will be a complicated birth, no matter presumably early…” he said with a lowered voice as all had gathered by the door, seeing Luis peer down at them with interest as he listened along,” I want you two to stay close to Alys while I help with the delivery.”

“Not to question your sense of responsibility, Papa, but your hands are shaking,” Atcham said as he gave a little nod with his pointy chin down to Joris’ hands as he had already begun to undo his gloves, seeing Joris blink as if he hadn’t realised he was indeed shaking,” let Kerubim handle it. I am sure he has experience, as he does in many things.”

Kerubim was quick to rise up his paws in objection, frantically shaking his head,“ I never delivered a baby before!”

Luis could be heard scoffing,” all those women you wooed and you never delivered a baby? Pathetic.”

Kerubim turned around in one swift motion to point up towards the eye above the doorway, saying,” like you did a good job with having Alys lay on the floor panting like an Ouginak after her water broke!”

“Calm down, kids, now is not the time,” Joris said sternly as he began to undo his fur mantle, a focused looks in his eyes. Shaking hands or not, if neither of the Ecaflips knew what to do it really was up to him and he himself knew nothing about childbirth other than what he had heard and read. Nobody in the room was experienced, except for Alys, abide that her knowledge was lost to past lives and the Eliacube.

“What about an Eniripsa from the court? Surely they could…?”

“Keke, we talked about this before,” Joris said with an objecting tone in his voice, appearing to have a difficult time to control his nerves as the situation had become very real,” we don’t know who we can trust with certain things.” He glanced from the corner of his eyes towards Alys, her revealed Wakfu fluctuating with every breath she took. They should have prepared better... 

“Agh, you three are wasting time with complaining. Step aside,” Atcham said as he undid the cloth which was wrapped around his wrists while nudging Joris away with a foot,” go to your woman and give her your support; she needs you more than we do. Me and Kerubim got this. Dearubim, bring that bowl closer and lay some towels ready. Truly, how hard can this be?”

“I remember you asking me that before,” Kerubim said with a light chuckle as he patted an uncertain looking Joris on the back, speaking of the time where Atcham was tasked with removing Alys’ Dofus from her grasp when she desperately clung onto it; he didn’t succeed then.

“Pfah, this is different,” Atcham snorted though couldn’t help but wonder if there would be any more unexpected and painful surprises this time around; it wouldn’t surprise him if so. Eliatropes had proven to be rather unpredictable when hurt,” now get ready; we have a baby to deliver.”

 

\------------------------------------------

As Joris had predicted, the birth was not a complicated one but it remained a tough one all the same. Though all were inexperienced, Atcham tried his best to have it go as smoothly as possible while Joris was the one to grant Alys his support while telling her what to do; breathe, push, breathe, push. What else could anyone do? It was tedious, the whole atmosphere tense while the worry kept lingering. The promises that everything would be alright were made several times but would they truly? One final push held the answer.

Alys’ head dropped back into the pillow with a breathless gasp when a shrill cry pierced the air, heavily panting while drenched in sweat. The grip she had held Joris’ hand in weakened while the crying continued, feeling Joris perch up a little upon the bed next to her as he looked over towards Atcham. The crying was a good sign, but everyone remained reluctant as Atcham had yet to speak while he tended to the newborn the best way he could.

“Well, I can say with certainty that it is a boy,” Atcham said as he wrapped the small infant in the clean towel Kerubim had offered before walking around the bed to lay the crying child in Alys’ arms, giving her a warm smile,” the rest is something we’ll figure out along the way. You did well, princess… and Papa.” He grinned to Joris before taking a step back to let both the new parents be with their newborn. 

The Eliatrope looked exhausted but so very relieved and happy as she held and gazed down upon what was her baby boy, his crying having subdued as he was supported properly and wrapped up nice and warm. “He’s so small,” she said, hardly able to hold back on any tears of joy. All worries ebbed away as she softly ran the back of her finger across one of the baby’s cheeks, seeing him open his eyes slightly to the loving touch. She turned her head to smile at Joris, seeing he was speechless and in awe as he looked upon the small bundle.

“So adorable,” Kerubim sighed as he stood next to his brother,” and look at those bright blue eyes; so striking. I think he’ll take after his mother.”

“Good thing too,” Atcham joked, causing Joris to laugh a little and come out of his bedazzled state.

He reached over to wipe one of Alys’ tears away, smiling to her before he said softly,” he does have your beautiful eyes.” Even though her cheeks were flustered, he was still able to make her blush, feeling her tilt her head a little to let it rest against his for a moment while she continued to hold their newborn son. The question of what their child was remained hanging in the air but hopefully after a few days it would become apparent if he was an Eliatrope or more closely resembling Joris.

“Why don’t you hold him?” Alys asked with exhaustion clinging to her voice, trying to sit up a little more while she motioned for Joris to take the child from her, seeing him hesitate before he swallowed. He wasn’t sure where to place his hands as he cupped the bundle and gently lifted it from Alys’ arms, supporting the baby’s head while letting him rest upon his whole arm. The look of reluctance brightened up a little as the baby softly cooed and Joris let out a deep breath as he sat himself down next to the Eliatrope, still not able to believe this was real.  

Their infant was small, smaller than Chibi was when he hatched from his Dofus. While he had his mother’s eyes, he was bound to have a similar height to his father though perhaps a bit taller. It didn’t matter how the boy would turn out to be; he would be loved all the same.

Joris looked up from the baby as a thought crossed his mind before he gave Alys a reassuring smile and got off the bed, brushing past Kerubim and Atcham while he focused on the open eye in the wall. “Luis.” 

The eye appeared to frown in mild surprise as he saw Joris walk up to the doorway before somewhat lifting the child he held so the Shushu could have a closer look. Luis blinked slowly as he hadn’t expected to be included in what was a happy family moment, having grown used to always be in the background. He looked at the presented child, taking a moment to inspect it as newborns and babies were a rare sight within the bazaar, Joris having been the first. “He looks a little like you,” Luis said, sounding appreciative towards the small master as he had been kind enough to involve the Shushu in the happening, feeling more considered as one of the family.

Joris looked from the eye above the doorway to the baby he held, taking in the infant’s face before he smirked. The nose perhaps along with the skin color though the child was much paler than him, having a silver pink color which was like a true mix of his and Alys’ skins. “He’ll grow to be as handsome as his father,” he heard Alys say, having him look back to her with a broad smile before he nodded to Luis and made his way back over towards the others.

“What will you call him?” the Shushu asked as Joris returned to the bed and showed the infant to Atcham and Kerubim, allowing the Ecaflips to hold the child as he would be like a little brother towards them, no matter all the strange ties this small family had with one and another.

“Clustus,” Alys said as she held out a hand towards Joris, looking fatigued and drained but nothing could ruin the joy she felt,” like one of the Bontarian kings of old.” 


	4. Mask

The opening of the front door caught her attention and made her close the drawer of her desk after she put away a few documents she signed, curiosity bringing her gaze towards the open door of her office and living room. Alys was alone in her work space this day, something which wasn’t all too uncommon. She wasn’t expecting any visitors, though, so to hear someone enter the embassy without ringing the bell was indeed a surprise. She hoped it was a pleasant one, unable to guess who had entered. It wasn’t until a long pointy ear and golden eyes peered around the doorframe and into her office that Alys had an idea of who the “mysterious” visitor was.

“Atcham,” she smiled when she recognized the Ecaflip and rose from her seat to greet him,” what a pleasant--” Her voice ebbed away when the furless lean feline stepped into the doorway and over the threshold, his appearance nothing out of the ordinary, but it was what he held in his arms which took her breath away and made her stare.

The boy he held was nothing but a bundle of misery, large eyes glazed over with tears, his small hands balled tightly into fists, his cheeks and pointy nose red and pink. His clothes were somewhat dirty, same for the smudge of dirt on his cheek. Did it hide a bruise…? Wait, his mask. It was gone?

Alys was quick to step around her desk and hurry over towards her son with reaching hands, worry feeding her actions as she asked with a haunting tone in her voice,” Goddess, what happened?” She took Clustus from Atcham after the Ecaflip handed him over, holding the boy tight while she hushly spoke to him after he wrapped his arms around her neck,” it is alright, starlight, mommy’s got you.”

Clustus hid his face away when she comfortingly rubbed his back, the sniffle he tried to suppress only making her worry flare.

Atcham crouched and stayed low to the floor after his claws were free, his ears laying back as he watched the Eliatrope try to calm her son. “Found him hiding a few streets away from the bazaar,” he began, scratching his long neck as he recalled what he stumbled upon when he was on his way to deal with a few personal matters,” some kids were picking on him and took his mask from him.”

Her worried expression darkened when she heard Atcham give a reason as to why Clustus wasn’t wearing his mask, uttering quietly,” I see…” There always was the fear he would get bullied, be it for his small size, peculiar skin color or the fact he hid his face, but she’d hoped it wouldn’t happen at all, that children around his age would be more forgiving or understanding. It seemed she hoped for too much...

“I gave them a good scare but I couldn’t retrieve the mask. They tossed it in the canal,” Atcham grumbled, looking all too displeased as he muttered under his breath,” those hairy cowardice brats were much larger than him too.” He cast a quick glance to Clustus after he cussed the bullies out, his muttering not seeming to have had an effect on the boy. “I brought him here because I figured he needed his mother more than an old decrepit feline, no matter that it is Kerubim.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Atcham…”

“That’s what family is for,” the feline shrugged with a curling of his long tail before he slunk forward and rose to a standing before the two Eliatropes, his squinted eyes remaining on the boy who was in a way his very little brother. “Good thing I had some business to attend to or else I wouldn’t have found him. And speaking of business… I’ll see you later, Mama.”

Alys was silent when Atcham left to be on his way, not moving a muscle until after she heard the door close behind him and silence returned to the embassy. A long breath left her, her fingers shaking as she lifted a hand and rested it against the back of Clustus’ head, denting his hood so she could rub the side of her face against his and nuzzle his cheek. “Let’s get you home,” she whispered before the glow of a portal highlighted in the boy’s large eyes, the scared and troubled look he gave her only making her wish to hold him tighter than she already did.

They arrived at the bazaar fairly quickly after Alys transported her son over the city and to their home with the usage of her Zaaps, the final one closing behind them without too much fuss. She didn’t set Clustus down once they were within the familiar surroundings of the bazaar’s ground floor, neither when her eyes met the somewhat startled looking Kerubim, her sudden arrival having surprised him while he was rearranging some bottles on a shelf.

“You’re home early,” he commented after he blinked the startle away, though it remained when he took note of what, or rather who, Alys held in her arms. He quickly placed the vial he held onto the shelf as he asked while shuffling around on the stool he stood on to step off,” what’s wrong with Clus? Did something happen?”

“He had a rough day…” she answered with a shaking of her head while heading for the stairs, mouthing quietly to Kerubim that she’d tell him later as she went upstairs. The flattening of his small ears and the nod he gave her while he lingered on the stool was enough, the Eliatrope feeling a hint of gratitude towards him as he let her deal with Clustus alone. This was already complicated enough…

Clustus’ hold on her weakened once they were upstairs and she entered his room, the boy obediently remaining seated on the bed after she sat him down and released him with a tender cupping of his bruised cheek. She tried to rub the dirt away with her thumb after she crouched before him, not having much of a success before she wettened her finger to make another attempt, the smudge fading with each rub.

“There.” She showed him a hint of a smile after she managed to clean his cheek, the urge to comfort him remaining. As he ran his arm under his nose to wipe it with another sniffle and seemed to have calmed down a little, she rose to her feet to look through his wardrobe and closet, searching for something in particular. The soft pattering of Fleeflee feet sounded behind her, the gleeful sound Pupuce made at Clustus’ return bringing some relief to her aching heart.

Her son adored the old flea as she was his best buddy, having grown up with her like his pet and best friend. Surely she could cheer him up a little by being her usual self?

To find Clustus hugging the round flea after the creature hopped onto the bed and skipped around him like an excited yappy dog was a sight for sore eyes, but it did make what she held in her hands feel heavier than it truly was. Alys faintly grimaced after she turned away from the closet and watched her son find solace in Pupuce’s excitement, quietly closed the closet door before she stepped over to Clustus and sat down beside him.

“Here…” She sounded gentle while she held out the old mask to him once she sat next to him, its black color a little faded from wear while the velvet layer held a few minor scratches,” I know you don’t like this one, but we’ll get you a new one tomorrow. I promise.”

Clustus shook his head as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up and over him, huddling away underneath it like a small ball to hide away. Pupuce looked a little confused to be left out, though soon squirmed under the blanket to join him.

“Starlight, please…” No answer, just more shaking of his head. Alys sighed when Clustus refused to take the mask from her or even consider it, though she understood how he felt. “Alright then,” she nodded while she lay the mask aside and placed her hand on top of the small bump hidden underneath the blanket,” not tonight, but you’ll have to stay inside until I’ve bought you a new mask.”

“You don’t have to,” sounded the muffled voice from under the covers,” I don’t want you to buy another.”

Alys grimaced while she petted the bump which was her son, asking him after a moment of thought,” don’t you want me to buy you a new one because the other children might make fun of you again?”

The blanket bobbed up and down, confirmed her guess as to why she didn’t need to get him a replacement for his lost mask.

“Oh, little dragon…” she sighed in sympathy and with a heavy heart before she lifted the blanket a little to peer under it, the attempt to smile at Clustus failing when she saw his large eyes gazing back at her,” I know it isn’t fair, but this is something you must do. It is as important as keeping our family secret safe.”

“But…” Clustus interrupted himself to crawl forward and peek his head out before sitting up,” I don’t want to hide anymore; I already hide these.” He pulled his hood back to reveal his small Wakfu formed wings, the two shapes flexing and fluctuating once freed from their confined spaces. “Why do I also have to wear the mask?”

“You know why…”

He shook his head, not because he didn’t know the answer but because he didn’t want to agree with it.

Alys inhaled deeply through her nose as she looked at Clustus, her eyes wander over his face and the way he tried not to pout. She took the hem of her own hood between her fingers to lift and draw it back, revealing her own wings to share their secret before she held her hands out to him. She hugged him and pulled him closer after he reluctantly took one of her hands, saying to him,” some things need to be hidden, Starlight. Wakfu is harmful to some, others thirst for it… To prevent harm, we must hide the temptation and danger from others. The Eliatropes have covered their wings for centuries but the reasons for it changed over time, just like the world and its people changed. It is the Eliatrope way...”

Finally he showed a pout but also that he was listening and rolling her words around in his head. “I like the hood because you and Papa wear one too, but you don’t wear a mask. Neither does Papa.” She could see the cogs turning in his head as he glared down, looking thoughtful but most of all troubled before a hint of clarity became visible. “Is it… is it because I--I...”

His stammering brought forth tears, tears which made his eyes watery, his nose scrunch and the corners of his mouth draw far down with a stifled cry. Alys was quick to pull him closer and hold him tight, softly shushing while she petted him to soothe while he sobbed. She didn’t know what to say, the guilt she has felt since his birth gnawing on her and robbing her of her voice. This whole ordeal was unfair, but what else could she do? At least hiding his face gave him the chance to go outside and mingle, a little consolation to what he had to endure at such a young age.

She kissed his head when Clustus continued to sob and huddled away in her arms before movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and made her unwillingly tear her eyes away from her son. She glanced at the shape standing in the doorway, at first expecting it was Kerubim but finding Joris instead. He was watching to observe the situation rather than barge in at the wrong moment, though he didn’t linger when he caught the pained and troubled look Alys showed him.

He came inside with a quiet step, the boy not noticing him until he stood by the bed and lay a hand on the top of Clustus’ head, the gesture silencing his sobs. Clustus stared at Joris after the sudden appearance of the master startled him, uncertain of how to behave in front of his father. Joris nodded reassuringly while he kept his hand resting between the two small wings, the comforting hug Alys held their child remaining. “You are special, Clustus Jahash Jurgen, and some people do not take kindly to that,” he said while he stood straight with his other hand held behind his back, looking formal but still understanding,” the mask does not make you who you are, but it will help you walk the path which is best for you. Your mother and I wish every day that things could have been different for you, better even, but we must make you wear it to protect you.”

“I know… from the bad people.”

“From the bad people,” Joris repeated with an approving nod after Clustus finished his sentence,” we believe you are strong, Clustus, like a dragon. It may not be easy now, but once you are older, you will understand why this needed to be done. Until then…” It was difficult to finish what he needed to say. His son was carrying a heavy burden at such a young age. It wasn’t much different for him back when he was but a child, but his childhood was without worry until that certain day his life completely changed. Clustus was stuck in a prison of rules and secrets ever since he could walk and talk and while he handled it like a champ, there were moments where he had enough of what was asked of him, understandably so.

If only things could have been simple for him... 

Alys wiped Clustus’ tears away when Joris hesitated to finish what he said, saying for him instead to make it easier for all of them,” until then, we will be here for you. Mama, Papa, Keke, Atch, Luis, Pupuce… everyone else. You can always rely on us, don’t ever forget that. We love you so much, we always will.” She lovingly squeezed the boy and kissed his cheeks and ear to shower him in her motherly affection, the boy squirming a little to try and escape the rain of smooches though let it happen after she refused to let him go.

Joris smiled a little after Clustus hugged his mother and rubbed his small pointy nose against hers, something he liked to do ever since he was but a babe. It seemed the boy had calmed down a little, even though he still seemed a little upset with his fate; at least he was no longer crying. He looked at the old mask laying on the bed next to the female Eliatrope, thoughts beginning to brew before he beckoned for Alys to hand Clustus over to him while he held his arms out.

The boy wasn’t that small anymore, no matter his young age, but Joris managed to hold him after Alys lifted him up from her lap and into the master’s arms. The hug they shared was tender, the young Eliatrope not shy to give Joris as much love as he gave his mother, though he was a little heavy to hold like this… He set Clustus down after they hugged before giving him another pat on the head, the child reaching till his nose,” why don’t you go downstairs with Pupuce and talk to Keke about what happened? Your mother and I need to talk for a moment, but we will be with you shortly.”

“Okay, Papa,” Clustus obediently said before he picked Pupuce up from the bed and carried her out of the room, walking a little slow as he didn’t truly want to leave yet. He couldn’t go outside without a mask, but then he didn’t want to anymore after what happened. What he wanted was to be with those he trusted and understood him.

Joris waited for Clustus to be out in the hallway before he turned to Alys, meeting her tired gaze. She was obviously upset now that their son couldn’t see it and it worried him. “What happened?” he asked when he took her hand, the Eliatrope cupping his face as she hunched forward and tenderly kissed his forehead in greeting.

“Some older children took his mask from him while he was playing outside and threw it in the canal… Thank the Gods Atcham scared them off before they could do anything more to him,” she whispered, sounding troubled. She closed her eyes when she withheld a sigh though cracked a little when Joris pressed his forehead against her own and rested a hand on the back of her neck. “My poor baby…” she sadly uttered with a slow shaking of her head, her visible wings folding down,” I always feel so guilty when I see him struggle like this. He’s too young… It makes me wish that things were different, for all of us.”

“It will change one day,” Joris tried to reassure her, but even he felt the ugly truth breathing down his neck; the current world was no place for their son or the family secret they kept, he knew this all too well. No risks, no chances; things had to be kept hidden so every one of them would be safe. But that didn’t change that he too wished for things to be different. He blamed the curse he carried for what Clustus had to go through and that blame was a heavy burden he shouldered alone. “All we can do is to be there for him,” he said as he cupped her face like she cupped his, looking her deep in the eye while their foreheads rested against each other,” we will get through this, together. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> *: The Studium in Bonta and Brande Hillocks are fictional places created by me for story purposes; these locations are non-canon.


End file.
